totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler-Harold Friendship
Overview This article is about the friendship between Tyler & Harold . From the beginning of the show to season two they became best friends. Episodes For Welcome to Camp Righteousness When they are put on the same team they high-five and then Harold asks him LeShawna, Bridgette, and Owen to join an alliance with him. to which Tyler agrees. Feed it At the beginning of the episode both Harold and Tyler smile at each other. Down in the Chumps During the challenge Tyler, Harold, Trent, and Owen talk about who's going to sink first, and while Harold is sinking, Tyler saves him. Splish Splash Darter park In this episode Tyler and Harold pair up to escape the wrath of Chris and Chef. When Tyler and Owen get stuck in a tree. Harold comes to the rescue. Though Tyler seems a bit mad that Harold didn't listen to him when he said Chef was behind him, Tyler felt bad for running after Harold and Owen got hit. Guitar Losers Tyler agrees with Harold that they should boot off Trent for kissing Heather and cheating on Gwen. Are you smarter than a Jock? First Harold gave him good luck on the challenge. Then when Tyler screwed up the question, Harold was the only one besides Lindsay to defend him. Before the elimination, Tyler and Harold were planning to vote each other off, though it wasn't to make the other mad. When Tyler was voted off Harold and others said farewell. School of Hard Noah's Harold sobs over the lost of his best friend. Crash & Dash When Tyler returns Harold hugs him and they hangout for the rest of the episode. I'm Walking on Sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine Tyler along with the rest of the Gophers cheer for Harold to try and escape the maze. When Harold escaped Tyler fist-bumbed him. Tyler was bummed when Harold was voted off instead of Duncan. Tyler was one of many to give Harold a high-five. Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame Tyler and Harold are seen with each other the entire episode and agree with each other on the same things about the final eight campers. Episodes Against Times in the show where Harold and Tyler don't seem to get along quite well. Splish Splash Darter park Tyler was mad when Harold didn't believe him that Chef was behind him. Also Harold was upset that Tyler left him and Owen for dead. Though Tyler wanted to go back to get them. Are you smarter than a Jock? When the elimination came both Harold and Tyler thought that each other should've been voted off. However they didn't vote each other off in an angry way. Crash & Dash When Duncan threw Harold after Courtney got hit, Tyler chuckled under his breath. Trivia *Both are friends with Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Trent, Ezekiel, Cody, LeShawna, and they both hate Heather, Courtney, and Eva. *Though Tyler is bigger and stronger than Harold, they are almost the same strength. *Both had problems with Duncan and Ezekiel. *This friendship is the male-counterpart of Lindsay and Beth's friendship. *Both have only kissed their girlfriends Lindsay and Beth once in two seasons. *Both are sometimes considered by Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Heather. The others called geeks are Cody, Ezekiel, and Noah. Episode